


Hands-On Education

by levirvin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levirvin/pseuds/levirvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m in <i>what?”</i></p><p>“You’re in heat?... Do you… not know what that is?”</p><p>“I know what it is, but I’m not an omega. I’m just plain human.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands-On Education

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, alphas, betas, and omega live among regular humans, but their biology is somewhat stigmatized and not discussed openly or taught in schools, similar to female biology in the real world. This is what leads Levi, unknowingly an omega, to mistake his heats for sicknesses for almost a decade until one day, Erwin Smith, an alpha, gives him a hand... more than a hand, actually.
> 
> This is a fill for a prompt from [secretlystrashh](https://secretlytrashh.tumblr.com) which you can find [here.](https://secretlytrashh.tumblr.com/post/140555668610/erwinlevi-fic-idea) See the notes at the bottom for more info on requests!

Fucking again. _Again,_ Levi woke up with a fever. That had been happening several times a year since he was 12. Why couldn’t his shitty immune system just give him a rest for once? Groaning inwardly and ignoring the ache in his stomach, he forced himself upright. He needed to go pick up some heavy-duty fever-reducer, anyway.

He dressed himself enough to go out in public and started the long walk to the general store. He noticed a larger number of people looking at him; well, larger than the usual zero. Did he really look as shitty as he felt? For their sake, he hoped not, because he sure as hell felt really fucking shitty.

Why did he even get these fevers so much, anyway? No one else he knew got them as often, and as bad, so where was he catching them from all the time? For some reason, that particular fever seemed worse than a lot of the others. Usually he would just take some Tylenol and sleep for a few days but he had a feeling it’d take more than that to comfortably get through this one.

——

Once he showered after his morning jog, Erwin decided he’d stop by the corner store for a snack and some cold meds. Not that he was sick, of course; with health like his, it was a rare occurrence... Well, except during that time of the year. That fucking time of the year, he always ended up catching a cold. So he figured he’d stock up on meds and tissues then so he didn’t have to drag himself out of bed once he actually was feeling shitty.

As soon as he walked through the gush of cold air as the automatic doors slid open, he knew something was off. There was a sickeningly sweet smell in the air. Oh, whatever. Shops like those always had some weird smell, didn’t they? He shrugged it off and continued on to the medicine aisle.

As he was standing there trying to figure out the difference between cold medicine and cold relief, he found the source of that scent: a lovely little omega at the pharmacy desk, not 10 feet away from him. The beta pharmacist must have noticed his scent, too, from the way he was blinking rapidly and trying to maintain focus on what the omega was saying. A commendable act, as focusing was not easy with that delectable boy around. No, that’s fucking creepy. Delectable? Who is he, that guy from Silence of the Lambs? Hell no. But come on, was it really his fault if the omega at the counter was so tiny and skinny and cute? His baggy sleep-shirt was almost hanging off his shoulders, and though it fell so loosely around his skinny frame, Erwin could tell his waist was absolutely microscopic. And apparently Erwin wasn’t the only alpha who’d noticed him. A few seriously creepy-looking guys were slinking up to the counter, eyeing Levi like a bunch of disgusting perverts— oh, wait. Wasn’t that what Erwin had literally _just_ been doing? No, no, never mind that. These guys were— were—- grosser. Just plain grosser. And the only right thing to do was rescue him. At that very moment, one of the sleazeballs moved to stand next to the omega, leaning his elbow on the counter and resting his head in his hand, looking down at Levi like a plate of steak just waiting to be devoured. Erwin saw the alpha’s mouth move so he drifted a little closer to hear what was being said, and he couldn’t believe his ears. The alpha was talking about taking the little boy back to his house and impaling his tight little hole on his big thick cock until he screamed and begged for mercy. Oh, hell, no. The boy paled even more (if that’s possible) as his eyes widened and he visibly tensed. That is to say, he looked really fucking uncomfortable with this douchebag of an alpha leering down at him. Just then, the beta put the boy’s bag of meds down on the counter and the omega managed a meek, “No, thank you,” to the alpha, grabbed his purchase, and started to walk away... right into Erwin. The sweet, sweet smelling omega bumped right into Erwin’s chest and let out a small sound of surprise. He looks up at Erwin with his pretty silver eyes and Erwin thanked every god that ever existed for that very moment.

“Hey,” Erwin said smoothly. Or, as smooth as he could be with that sweet scent of heat wafting around.

“Um… sorry,” he said, but made no effort to move away.

“Do you want me to walk you home? It seems like there are a lot of creeps after you today.”

The boy seemed to take a moment to think about it, but soon after, he looked back up at Erwin and nodded slightly. “Thank you, I think that’d be a good idea.”

“My name is Erwin.”

“I’m Levi.”

——

They were a couple blocks from the corner store when the ache in Levi’s stomach got even worse. The pressure grew impossibly more intense and he made a small noise of discomfort. Erwin immediately stopped walking and turned to him with concern in his eyes. Levi made another, louder noise, and doubled over in pain. Erwin leaned down closer to Levi’s level and wrapped a strong arm gently around his back, but Levi let out a moan and unconsciously increased his heat scent, which got the attention of a group of drunk Alphas outside of a bar a little ways in front of them. Erwin realized he was letting out heavy protective alpha scents in return, so he tried to tone it down. Levi wasn’t even his, for God’s sake. Though, maybe he shouldn’t have tried to tone it down just then, because the alphas are drifting closer to them. Even without being up close, Erwin could see the hunger in their eyes.

“Um, Levi, my apartment is a lot closer, I think. It’s just one block back the way we came and a few rows east. You don’t seem to be in the best shape to walk much further.”

“No, no,” Levi began, having not yet noticed the alphas. “We’re pretty close to my apartment. I just need to get home, take some medicine, and sleep for a thousand years. It’ll be fine.”

“Medicine? What kind of medicine would even work this far into—” Erwin was cut off as the tallest (and fattest) of the group spoke up.

“Hey, baby, do you need a big, strong alpha to take care of you? Smells like this guy hasn’t even claimed you.”

Levi looks equal parts confused and scared out of his mind. “Okay, hey, Erwin?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m gonna take you up on your offer now, buddy.”

“Uh-huh.”

——

After a short walk that felt like miles, they finally arrived at Erwin’s second-floor apartment. As he was unlocking his door and Levi was leaning against the tacky, floral wall, the latter mumbled, “Why has this been happening so much today?”

Erwin held the door open for Levi and asked, “You mean all those assholes?”

“Yeah.”

The boy sat down on the edge of Erwin’s sofa as the taller closed the door. “Well, you’re in heat.”

Time stopped.

“I’m in _what?”_

“You’re in heat?... Do you… not know what that is?”

“No, I mean, I know what it is, I’ve heard of it, but I’m not an omega. I’m not anything but just plain human.”

Erwin sat down next to him, all too aware of the small distance between their thighs. “Well, obviously you are, because, let me tell ya, you’re giving off so many pheromones right now.”

 _“I am?”_ Levi’s eyes widened as he looked up at Erwin. “Wait, so does that mean you’re an alpha, then?” Erwin made a noise of affirmation. “And I’m in heat… Aren’t you supposed to be going crazy trying to fuck me right now?”

Erwin sighed. “Well, to be honest, I really, _really_ want to, but I’m trying really hard not be one of those douchebag alphas from earlier. I just really want you to feel safe.”

Just then, another wave of pressure and pain coursed through Levi’s stomach. “Erwin?”

“Yeah?”

“I really need you to fuck me.”

It was almost as though those were the magic words. Erwin pinned him down on the couch and kissed him roughly, tasting the sweet omega. After a few moments of kissing, he broke away and placed his large hands on Levi’s small hips, not missing the fact that his fingers spanned them almost entirely. He easily turned Levi over onto his stomach and yanked up his hips so that he was almost on all fours. Erwin’s strong grip kept him in place as he ground against the omega’s ass. Levi felt slick moisten his hole and heat rose to his face. He grasped Erwin’s hands around his waist tried to get out of his grip, but Erwin, smelling both the slick and Levi’s panic, wraps his arms around Levi’s waist to hold him completely, and says, “Levi, shhh. It’s okay. That’s perfectly natural.” He leaned down further to whisper against Levi’s neck. “And you have no idea what it makes me want to do to you.”

Erwin readjusted his grip so that while one hand was holding his waist, the other was wrapped around the boy’s ribcage, the muscled forearm completely wrapped around the front of his chest. He lifted up the boy’s upper body so that he was kneeling in front of him. The hand that was holding his waist unbuttoned and yanked down Levi’s pants, and they somehow managed to get them completely off. Then Erwin manhandled him into facing towards the alpha and slung him over his shoulder.

Erwin stood and carried him like he weighed nothing (which, comparatively, was true) and swirled a few fingers of his free hand around his rim. He roughly shoved in two at once and Levi cried out, but Erwin just continued to pump them in and out of his tight hole. Finally, Erwin felt the lump of nerves and rubbed over it nonstop to a chorus of Levi’s moans. After a few attempts, the alpha managed to fit three of his thick fingers inside the boy and stretched him, rubbing against Levi’s walls until the little omega is just quivering and limp over Erwin’s shoulder, finally succumbing to his omega weakness.

Erwin finally reached his bedroom and laid Levi down on his back and crawled over him. He placed the backs of Levi knees on his shoulders so that his pretty pink hole is completely exposed and vulnerable for Erwin to do whatever he wanted to it. Levi’s hand drifted to his cock, so Erwin caught both of his slim wrists with one hand and pinned them above the omega’s head. When Erwin leaned down to kiss him, the boy went completely pliant beneath him. The alpha lined up the thick head of his cock with Levi’s hole. Erwin broke the kiss to ask, “Are you sure you want to do this? Just because you’re in heat doesn’t mean you have to let me fuck you. You can back out, I won’t be mad.”

Levi looked him in the eyes and breathed, “Fuck me, alpha. Please.”

With that, Erwin pushed in. He felt Levi tense and watched him squeeze his eyes shut tight. Erwin let go of his wrists to cup the side of the boy’s face, searching within those features to find whether that tenseness was from pain, being uncomfortable, or just the strangeness of having a cock in his ass. Levi was so tight around his cock that he was finding it incredibly difficult not to just pull the boy the rest of the way onto him and pounding him into oblivion. After a few moments, Levi gripped Erwin’s wrist as he tried to relax his body.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it just hurt a lot at first. You’re not exactly small.” Erwin looked apologetically at him, not ever wanting to hurt this tiny little omega in his arms. “You can— ah— move now.”

The alpha pushed in slowly, inch by inch, until he was finally seated inside the little omega’s hole. After a few moments of adjustment, Levi nodded and Erwin let loose. He pushed in and out with such force that the bed creaked. He fell into a moderate pace and made sure to angle himself to that he hit Levi’s prostate with almost every thrust, judging by Levi’s whimpers.

Now, Erwin wasn’t the type of alpha who would fuck just any omega, and especially not one he didn’t even know, but he wasn’t gonna lie: having this tiny little omega beneath him, squirming on his cock, was one of the most delectable feelings in the world, even if they _were_ barely even acquaintances. Though, he guessed they’d be a lot closer than that once they were through.

The sounds of Levi’s whimpers and moans as Erwin moved inside him brought the alpha back out of his thoughts, and for the first time since they started mating, Erwin really took a look at the omega he was inside of. He was so small; short, and painfully skinny if the prominent ribs and hipbones were anything to go by. Levi’s soft, dark hair that was currently in an arousing state of disarray framed his sharp, pale cheekbones now painted with a soft glow of pink, a color similar to that of his puffy pink lips, letting loose wanton gasps every thrust that were so debauched Erwin had to concentrate on staving off his orgasm. Erwin’s eyes were drawn down to the omega’s stomach, where he could see the bulge of his own cock every time he thrusted in fully. The alpha reached out to touch it, which made Levi open his eyes and look at the same spot. He gasped.

“It’s in my tummy…”

“Yes it is, omega. Can you see it?”

“Mm, yes, and I can feel it, too.” Levi dropped his head back onto the pillow and moaned.

“You can feel it deep in your little tummy? You feel my cock thrusting _so far in?”_ Levi moaned again and nodded his head as Erwin thrusted in even harder and deeper than before. “You feel it in your insides?” Again, the omega nodded his head, this time accompanied with a long, soft moan. “Does it hurt?”

“A little bit, but it’s the good kind— _ah—_ ” The omega moaned as Erwin pressed his palm hard into the bulge in his belly. Levi shuddered and gasped even louder, his insides clenching beautifully around Erwin as he came. He went limp and spaced out, letting his knees fall off of Erwin’s shoulders as the alpha continued to fuck his sensitive, used hole as hard and fast as he could. The feeling from his own palm being pressed against his own cock through Levi’s stomach coupled with the image of the tiny omega so blissed out and at his mercy was what drove him to his climax. His thrusts grew unsteady and erratic as he clenched his teeth and growled low in his throat. Finally, after the deepest thrust of all, he groaned and stilled inside the small boy. He gathered the omega in his arms, still kneeling, and they remained embracing each other, sated. Well, almost.

Levi noticed that Erwin hadn’t let loose any cum, and he didn’t ever see him put a condom on. He started to ask about it, but just then, he felt the base of Erwin’s cock getting hard and swollen again. This confused him even more because the rest of the thick cock inside him was still slowly softening. The mass started moving towards the end of Erwin’s cock and into Levi, swelling even more as it went. Levi cried out and tried to get away but Erwin held him in place. “No, let me go, please, just pull out, Erwin, I don’t want this anymore!”

But the alpha just shushed him. “I need to stay inside you for a while longer or it could hurt you.”

“Wh— what? I don’t— _ah!”_ As he was speaking, Levi had tried to move and had managed to slip out of Erwin’s grasp somewhat, but this benefited absolutely no one, as the knot in Erwin’s cock was yanking at the rim of Levi’s hole, causing him more pain than nearly anything he’d ever felt in his life. He tensed and curled in on himself, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. It was then that Erwin realized that since Levi didn’t even recognize his own heats or his omega status, maybe he wasn’t familiar with the process of knotting, either.

“Do you know what’s happening?” Levi shook his head, looking up at Erwin, eyes wide. “Well, when an alpha fucks an omega and he climaxes, he gets what’s called a knot. Do you know what that is?”

“I’ve heard of it…”

“Good. It’s where there’s a part of his cock that swells up and moves into the omega and locks them together until the knot goes away, and then they’ve finished mating. Unfortunately, it isn’t easy to just pull out before the knot’s released. I’m really sorry, Levi. I know you said you don’t consent anymore, but I can’t stop or else it’ll hurt you really bad, especially with how tight you already are.”

“No, no, it’s fine… I guess I was just really scared.” Levi seemed to think for a moment. “How long until it goes away?”

“About forty five minutes for me, usually.”

“So we just have to lay here?”

“That’s the idea.”

Erwin then tried to gently maneuver them onto their sides but in doing so, he jostled Levi a bit too much and the boy cried out again, trembling in his arms ever so slightly. Once again, the guilt of having hurt this beautiful little omega washed over him, so Erwin held him even tighter and laid a sweet kiss to Levi’s cheekbone. The omega settled into the warm space just below the alpha’s chin, his arms folded up against his own chest like a child cuddling with a parent. Fuck, it is not a good idea to compare Levi to a child when he’s balls-deep in his ass.

At some point during their join, Levi had fallen into a light sleep and Erwin was teetering on the edge of snoozing when he noticed that his knot had finally started going down. After a few more minutes it released enough that he could pull out without hurting the boy, though the drag on his insides did manage to wake him up.

“Is it over?” Levi asked.

Erwin hated how Levi asked that as if he had been miserable the whole time, though, now that he thought about it, maybe he really had been during the knotting at least. “Yeah, it’s over. Do you… wanna stay here, or should I take you back home? Because I totally don’t mind you staying here for a while, but if you wanna go home, I don’t mind that either.”

“I think I kinda wanna sleep for a while. Even though you were the one doing all the work, I still feel kind of exhausted.”

“No, yeah, I totally understand.” Erwin flicked off the lamp light as Levi turned over. “So I’ll… be outside, I guess…” Erwin started walking slowly towards the door.

“Um, Erwin?”

“Yeah?” he answered, too quickly.

“Could you stay in here instead?”

“I’d like that, Levi.” Erwin crawled back into bed behind Levi and pulled the covers up over both of them. He held the boy tight in his arms and caught himself thinking about how perfectly they fit together, that it was almost like they were made for each other. But no, that was crazy. Levi’s just small and Erwin’s just big. It’s not that rare. He was sure Levi could fit ‘perfectly’ with half the other alphas in the city. Thinking about Levi in the arms of any random alpha made him start to get angry when he reminded himself of those sleazebags outside the bar earlier. That negative energy couldn’t have been translating well through his natural alpha scent judging by the way Levi’s sleeping form tensed in his arms, so he forced himself to stop thinking about it and just went to sleep. In the morning, he couldn’t quite recall his dream, but he knew it was something about holding a dark-haired angel in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really like this universe, so depending on the reaction I get, I might write more in this. We'll see.
> 
> I reached 500 followers on my [eruri tumblr](http://levirvin.tumblr.com) earlier this month, so to celebrate, I am not only keeping my requests open, but I am filling them ALL! This marks the first fill I have done for my eruri month. Don't hesitate to [send in](http://levirvin.tumblr.com/ask) any and all eruri or mikeri requests you have during the month of March!
> 
> Happy Eruri Month!


End file.
